HELP! Siblings Wanted
by Full Of Bunnies
Summary: Hi. I'm Chase Davenport, and I'm hanging from a rope. Chase comes home to find that no one is there and nobody's picking up their cell phone. Chase goes beyond to find them, but where are they really? And why is Chase hanging from a rope?


**Hi. I'm Chase Davenport, and I'm hanging from a rope.**

 **As smart as I am, I stumbled on to a rope, and now I'm hanging from it. I knew this wasn't a great idea. It all started on a Wednesday afternoon** . . .

 _We were just coming back from a mission. We were sent to save some people from a fire. The mission didn't go so well._

 _"Adam, I can't believe you would push those people away! Why would you do that?!" I yelled at Adam._

 _Adam got offended and said, "Gosh Chase, it's not like I was trying to hurt them in the first place. I was pushing them away from the fire!"_

 _"Yeah Chase," Bree agreed. "What was Adam supposed to do?"_

 _I roll my eyes, get in my capsule and slam it. "Oh, well good job 'Adam the Hero', 'cause you pushed them so hard they had to go to the hospital!" I spoke through the door._

 _"Well if our so called mission leader knew what he was doing, then it wouldn't of got to the point of me pushing them!" Adam was yelling now. He started to get in his capsule._

 _"Uuuggghhh! Idiot!"_

 _"I'm the idiot?! How am I an Idiot?!"_

 _"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" Bree yelled, already in her capsule. "Because you guys were fighting on the mission, I had to create a vacuum to put the fire out before it spread to the whole town! And it's not just today! It was the mission before and the mission before that ; Why do I have to do EVERYTHING?!" Bree shut her capsule door which made me and Adam jump._

 _I say, " Bree just shut up! On most missions, we only need you for your super speed anyway! If I had your speed, me and Adam would do just fine. If you're really tired of what were doing then just quit. You did it before just do it again!"_

 _Leo came out of the elevator. "Hey what's going on? I heard yelling from upstairs."_

 _There was a long silence until, " Everythings fine Leo." Bree said._

 _"No, everything's not fine, Bree." Adam said. "We hate each other, and you guys have been fighting for days now!"_

 _I say, "Are you kidding me, you were fighting too!"_

 _This starts a commotion in front of Leo and we all start yelling at the same time. "Enough!" he says, and we quiet down. "You guys need to treat each other like your best friends, because you're siblings!" Leo goes back in the elevator to go upstairs._

 _"Some siblings I have." I said._

 _We didn't talk to each other, until the next school day, on Thursday_.

 **So the next morning, I didn't regret yelling at Adam and Bree. Not yet. But I wish I would of sooner, because of what happened after Thursday; but we're not there yet. I know that all of this still doesn't explain why I'm hanging from a rope but it will all come together, starting with what happened today at school.**

 _Today is the annual robot fight tournament. It's when about 20 students sign up for this club and are namonament to go downtown to participate. Adam, Bree and I love this kind of stuff and we almost win every year. But something changed as I walked into the cafeteria._

 _ **Bree's POV**_

 _As I was walking out of homeroom I was super excited to go to the Robot Fight Club tournament this morning! But then when I saw Adam and Chase ahead of me walking in the hallway giving each other the evil eye, I totally forgot that they were on my team. but at least I have Leo. Wait no. Leo has a soccer game today. Can't you believe they let Leo on the soccer team? He's skin and bone!_

 _I walk in the cafeteria and pretend that I don't see my brothers, even though I have to sit at my team's table. But then I notice that Chase isn't sitting over here. There was only 19 people in the tournament, and there was a group of three. I can't help to notice that Chase was sitting with the group of three. Maybe he was just there to talk to them; hm, I better make sure._

 _Leaving Adam at the table I walk towards Chase. "Our table's over there." I said without even saying 'hi'. This is the first time we spoke today._

 _"Glad you notice, I switched teams." he said, turning back to his conversation at his 'new' table. I wasn't finished talking to him yet._

 _"What?! Chase, we always do this thing together, remember?"_

 _Chase sigh and said, "I asked the counselor running it if I could switch teams last minute, and she said it was okay. And plus, I'd rather hang out with these guys, then you two." He glanced over to where Adam was at._

 _"You barely know these guys." I thought._

 _"Good luck winning with Adam." He said._

 _"You know what, I'll would rather be with Adam than you right now. And Chase, it was never about winning. I got in this program to spend time with you three, but . . ." My voice trailed off. I guess it wasn't worth it. I head back over to what used to be 'our' table._

 _As soon as I sit down, I say to Adam, "I can't believe that Chase would betray us like that!"_

 _"I can." He says._


End file.
